mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Show
|lyrics = Daniel Ingram Meghan McCarthy |album = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |length = 4:36 |key = B minor, D major, E major |headercolor = #EB0116 |headerfontcolor = #BADAEE}} Welcome to the Show is the ninth of eleven songs from the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. It is performed by the Dazzlings, the Rainbooms, and Sunset Shimmer during the climatic battle of the film. The instrumental piece Rainbooms Battle plays between the end of the Dazzlings' second verse and the beginning of Sunset Shimmer's verse. After the Dazzlings are defeated and their necklaces destroyed, they attempt to sing the "We will be adored..." part of the song again, but they sing horribly and are booed off the stage. This is the longest song in the Equestria Girls films and the My Little Pony franchise, beating out The Flim Flam Brothers song from the season two episode The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 in the Friendship is Magic animated series by forty-four seconds. The second section of the song was first heard as part of the V.I.F. game on the Equestria Girls website. The song serves as the sixth track on the soundtrack album "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack". Minor differences between the film and soundtrack versions include additional vocals by Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk in the film during the line "Your time is running out" and extra instrumental accompaniment during Sunset Shimmer's verse on the soundtrack. A snippet of Sunset's verse is heard in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Lyrics :Dazzlings ::Ahh, ah-ah, ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Welcome to the show :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::We're here to let you know :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Our time is now :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::Your time is running out :Dusk and Aria Blaze ::Ah, ah, ah :Dazzlings ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Feel the wave of sound ::As it crashes down ::You can't turn away ::We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay ::We will be adored ::Tell us that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for our reward ::Now you need us ::Come and heed us ::Nothing can stop us now :Rainbooms ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::I've got the music in me ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle ::Don't need to hear a crowd ::Cheering out my name ::I didn't come here seeking ::Infamy or fame :Rainbooms ::The one and only thing ::That I am here to bring ::Is music, is the music ::Is the music in my soul ::Gonna break out (Out!) ::Set myself free, yeah ::Let it all go (Go!) ::Just let it be, yeah ::Find the music in your heart ::Let the music make you start ::To set yourself apart :Dazzlings ::What we have in store (ah-ah) ::All we want and more (ah-ah) ::We will break on through (ah-ah) ::Now it's time to finish you! :solo :Shimmer ::You're never gonna bring me down ::You're never gonna break this part of me ::My friends are here to bring me 'round ::Not singing just for popularity :Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ::We're here to let you know ::That we won't let it go :Rainbooms ::Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow :Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ::And you can try to fight ::But we have got the light of :Rainbooms ::Friendship on our side! ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives! :sans Dazzlings ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives, survives! Other versions References de:Welcome to the Show pt:Bem-vindos ao Show pl:Finałowy show es:Bienvenido al Show Category:Album songs